My Mechanical Heart
by Keytotheflamingheart1093
Summary: Its the biggest music festival Fairy Tail will host all year long and Gajeel is singing a special song for "a... shrimp" he knows. Will everything turn out the way he wants or will all his efforts be for nothing? ( Gale/Gajevy ) ( songfic )


**My Mechanical Heart**

 **Let's pretend Gajeel can sing, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the song used in the story, I only own the plot.**

 **The song is: Mechanical Heart by Jon D**

 **( Even though I do not own this song I did change a lyric or two to go along with the story better. )**

 **WARNING: Contains extreme gale/gajevy fluff-ness 3**

* * *

Gajeel was up next in the set for the Fairy Tail Music Festival and he was starting to get very _very_ nervous. This festival only happens once a year and it's the biggest music-related festival they hold, until next year of course when they try to top last year's. Over the time Gajeel spent in Fairy Tail he had gotten particularly fond of a little blue haired, book obsessed, shrimp. He was trying to find a way to tell her that he liked her, it didn't matter if she didn't feel _that_ way towards him, he just need to let it out. He was _stumped,_ there just wasn't a good enough way to tell an _amazing_ girl that a big metal _freak_ that tried to kill her when they first met, was in love with her. _Love?_... Yeah... Love... He was in love with Fairy Tail's own solid script mage... What happened to him? What happened to bad-ass, no-shit-taking, _murderous_ , Black Steel Gajeel? Here he was, trying to find a way to confess to a girl... Damn... He went soft... Oh well, as long as Levy knows soon enough he is fine with the outcome, as long as she knows. After weeks of thinking about both what he should perform and how to tell shrimp about his feelings he finally came to a realization... "Why not kill two birds with one stone?". And that is how we came to today, he is going to sing a song for Levy at the biggest musical festival Fairy Tail has ever thrown ( so far ). And he is in _no way_ prepared, mentally nor physically.

But the current act just finished and its now his turn... Crap... Better get it over with... The sooner the better, or so he thought. The second he stepped on stage with his guitar in his hand he instantly regretted it. It was as if he was thrown on a never ending train, that of course it's only exception is stopping once he is done with his song. Stupid train. He sits down on the provided stool and adjusted the microphone to his height. Here he goes, it's all or nothing.

"This is for a... shrimp I know"

And he starts strumming some notes on his guitar.

 **Piece by piece**

 **I need to be rebuilt**

 **Feel like my life is standing still**

 **And I don't know which way to go**

 **Still I'm thinking week by week**

 **I hold my breath for you**

His eyes search for the only person he gives the slightest crap about in the audience. Once he found her, their eyes interlocked.

 **These lungs won't let the air pass through**

 **Don't want to end up all alone**

 **Over thinking**

 **Maybe you could fix me**

He is singing straight from his heart ( _his mechanical heart_ ), silently reaching out for her through his song. Just hoping she would get the message and reach out for him as well.

 **My mechanical heart**

 **Dimly lit in the dark and still I**

 **Wonder if she could see**

 **The red-eyed boy inside of me**

 **It's the way**

 **You look at me and smile**

 **It's the light behind your eyes**

 **And it's how you walk away**

 **Leaves me hanging**

Gajeel is staring straight at Levy, trying to imagine what she is thinking but has nothing to go on except as steady stare and light-pink colored cheeks.

 **It's okay**

 **If we're not a perfect match**

 **They say opposite attract**

 **Why do I keep holding back**

 **I keep waiting**

 **If only I could tell you**

 **My mechanical heart**

 **Dimly lit in the dark and still I**

 **Wonder if can see**

 **The red-eyed boy inside of me**

 **My mechanical heart**

 **Just in need of a spark and still I**

 **Wonder if she can see**

 **The red-eyed boy inside of me**

As he sang the chorus he sang what he was feeling, his emotions were for all to see. Everything he said he believed because no matter how cliché or _soft_ the words were. They were words from deep down, a window to his armored heart.

 **If you look under the broken shell I've got**

 **To see what I am instead of what I'm not**

 **What I'm not**

He was leaving himself out in the open and he didn't like it. Not one bit. But in order to tell Levy that he liked her AND make her see that he is serious, he must do this.

 **My mechanical heart**

 **I just need to restart so will you**

 **Open me up and see**

 **The love I keep inside of me**

 **My mechanical heart**

 **Dimly lit in the dark and still I**

 **Wonder if she can see**

 **The red-eyed boy inside of me**

 **My mechanical heart**

 **Just in need of a spark and still I**

 **Wonder if she can see**

 **The red-eyed boy inside of me**

By the end of the song Gajeel was out of breath and slightly panting but he didn't care, he just wanted to know if a certain book obsessed midget got his _"hidden"_ message. Gajeel's eyes scanned the crown right before leaving the stage but found no shrimp anywhere, maybe she didn't like him the way he liked her? He felt so _stupid_ , he never should have put himself out there, he should have learned by now. You only ever get hurt.

By the time he was exiting the stage he was sprinting for the doors. He didn't want to spend any more time inside the sickeningly-happy guild while he was depressed, he knew he was lying to himself when he said he didn't care if Levy rejected him or not. But it just hurt. It hurt to think about the one girl he has _ever_ shown an interest in shove him aside like a pile of rusty old metal. He just wanted to go home and wait for this all to blow over and maybe, just maybe, in the mean time he would try to get over Levy while he's at it.

He had already exited the guild and started to walk in the direction of his apartment when someone grabbed his arm. He was surprised. Who dared to grab his arm when he was already in such a lousy mood. So he turned around and upon seeing who was holding him back, stood there with mixed feelings. He saw Levy with her hands clasping onto his arm like it was her lifeline, her knuckles white while her head was down, her bangs covering her face from the world.

"Lev-". Gajeel had just started talking when he was cut off by a pair of lips. Levy's lips to be exact. He was so stunned that he couldn't even react, mainly because he was trying to process the fact that Levy was kissing him. Then she pulled away.

"Gajeel, that song was so beautiful! It felt like the sweetest, most meaningful song I have ever heard and... uhh..." It was so unusual to the smarted person Gajeel knew, and the person with biggest vocabulary to be at a loss of words. He had to admit it was amusing seeing Levy's skin color go from a normal peachy color to a color that almost rivaled Erza's hair, it looked like she had steam coming out of her ears! " Gajeel" Then she took in a big breathe of air. " I LIKE YOU!"... There was a long pause between to two teenagers.

She liked him. _Likes him._ He almost didn't catch it with how fast she said it but he heard it. And he couldn't believe his ears, she liked him. He repeated it in his mind as if it would all make it seem more realistic. She, Levy McGarden, likes him, Gajeel Redfox. It sounded too good to be true. So during the time he was processing this amazing new information to the outside world it looked like he was a post, because he wasn't moving and showed a fairly blank facial expression. But on the inside, he was dancing with joy!

"I-I understand if you don't like me like that, or at all, but that song was so _amazing_ and I just had to tell you but I couldn't find you after you were done performing until I saw you dash outside and I just started to run after you without thinking and once I finally caught up I ended up saying more that I originally intende-" The longer Levy spoke the more mumbled it became so eventually he needed a way to shut her up so he could actually understand what she was saying. Then he remembered when she cut him off earlier, and just how she did it.

Even though he wished he had made it last longer, all he gave her was a peck on the lips to catch her attention.

"Woah woah wooooaaaahhh. Stop. Rewind. So you think the song was beautiful?" He asked, anticipating the answer. And once she regained her senses and processed what he said she nodded immediately. So Gajeel took this opportunity to continue talking, "Good, 'cause it was about you.". And with that he kissed her and relished in the soft feel of her lips on his. She responded to him, just as eager and they fought for dominance. Even though Levy, despite her size put up a good fight, Gajeel inevitably won. After their much needed break for air they laced their hands and decided to spend the rest of the day together, no one else just them... and maybe Pantherlily.

Gajeel looked at Levy and then down to their connected hands and smiled. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind being _"soft"_ if it mean being with Levy like this, everyday for the rest of his life. And that's exactly how he intended it to be from then on, that is until... the accident happened...

 **THE END... or is it?**

* * *

 **I regret writing this out BY HAND yesterday because it ended up being** _ **very**_ **long ( writing wise ) and my hand felt like it would fall off. Especially since I had just come back from an orchestra concert ( I play violin ^w^ ) and had a bunch of homework but decided for no other reason other than procrastination to make a gajevy one-shot out of nowhere yesterday. ANNNDD I'm doing the same today, typing it all out for you guys! No worries though, I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. I may actually turn this into a two-shot ( as in showing how this all played out in the long run for Gajeel and Levy and what exactly the accident is ) if you guys want, so tell me in a review or pm or anything really. Anyways thanks for reading my story until the very end and please leave a review! Have a nice day/night!**

 **~ Keytotheflamingheart1093**


End file.
